


Silken Sheets and Burning Heat

by AwkwaAMO



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Cuckolding, Daddy Kink, Edging, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Gags, Handcuffs, Kinks galore, M/M, My First Smut, Parent W. D. Gaster, Plot, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Tentacle Sex, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, sans knows what hes doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwaAMO/pseuds/AwkwaAMO
Summary: You loved your boys more than anything but when they teamed up against you? You're fucked. Literally
Relationships: Grillby (Undertale)/Reader, W. D. Gaster/Grillby/Reader, W. D. Gaster/Reader
Comments: 17
Kudos: 185





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So. My first smut. Don't judge too hard please. 
> 
> Have fun~

The warm atmosphere of Grillby’s bar was something you’d always relished in from the first time you stepped into it. It was always like this. Soothing. Calming. Friendly. The chatter was never too loud to be considered annoying but wasn’t too quiet that you had to watch how loud you spoke either. That’s not even mentioning the free drinks you got while you and Gaster waited on your lover to close up shop for the night so you could all go home together. 

Grillby and Gaster had been an item long, long before you came along and it was so easy to tell. Whenever they were together they moved in complete harmony, making decisions with only a single look at one another no words necessary for a full conversation. It was both a blessing and a curse for you though. When they came to a decision together they were firm with it.

The vibrator currently inside you could certainly attest to that. Thankfully, it was on a low setting. You were hoping to the stars above you could keep it that way while you were in public.

You shifted a bit in your seat attempting to relieve some of the pressure no matter how useless you knew it was.

An arm snaked around your waist pulling you up to Gaster’s side as he leaned down close to your ear. You could practically hear the smirk in his voice when he spoke up. “Angel, you’re squirming an awful lot down there. Is everything alright?”

You bit your lip trying to keep the snarky comment from spilling out of your mouth. It would only make things worse for you. “Of course. How could anything be wrong when I have you here with me?” You had played this song and dance plenty of times by this point. You knew what would make him happy and all you had to do was give it to him.

At least that’s what you thought. Your entire body stiffened in surprise and arousal when you felt the vibrator kick up a notch. The soft laugh in your ear told you exactly which one of them did it too.

You took a deep slow breath in and crossed your ankles. You could handle this no problem. Just breathe. You looked up at Gaster’s skeletal face through your lashes. “Did I do something wrong?”

It kicked up another notch in response making you jolt in your seat.

“Oh angel. You’ve got to figure out the answer to that yourself. I’d think _real_ hard if I were you. You don’t want to upset Grillby when he’s finished closing now do you?”

You shook your head. Hell no you did not want that at all. That would only drag out this torture longer than you were probably capable of handling. What was it you could have done? Running back over everything in the past five minutes you still couldn’t come up with anything. This was going to be a problem.

Sooner than you had hoped Grillby was flipping the sign closed and Gaster was warping the three of you home. 

You felt burning hands tugging your coat off of you and you looked up at Grillby. He hung your coat up before he turned to you asking, “Were you good for Gaster tonight baby girl?”

You sent him a small smile nodding in affirmation. “Of course.” In your peripherals you could see Gaster shaking his head a smirk playing across his face. That made you tense a bit but you focused on Grillby. You could see his eyes narrow behind his glasses.

He stared down at you analytically for a few moments before he began loosening his tie. “Go to our bedroom. I want you ready by the time we get there.”

A jolt of excitement shot through your body straight to your soaked core as you practically ran down the hallway to the bedroom stripping down to your underwear along the way. You folded your clothes neatly and set them down in a little pile on the dresser as you made your way to the bed. You folded the covers back to the very end and proceeded to crawl onto the center of the bed happily resting on your stomach tracing circles on the silk sheets while you waited. 

The sound of footsteps down the hall made your body tense up in anticipation. Stars you _needed_ to cum and you needed it soon. The vibrator was still going hard and you could feel your thighs twitching every now and then. You were close. Closer to the edge than you wanted to be but you knew they were going to have fun with this.

Footsteps echoed around the room now but you knew better than to look no matter how tempting it was. A jingling sound reached your ears and you were positive that they were breaking out the handcuffs for tonight. 

Sure enough, skeletal hands tugged your arms above your head and handcuffed you to the metal railing that accented the headboard. A second pair of hands trailed up your calves to you inner thighs as they spread your legs apart.

“I’ve been told you were naughty today, baby girl,” Grillby said making you lift your head turning your face to him in confusion. He gripped a handful of your hair roughly pulling your head back ripping a needy whimper from your lips. “I can see he wasn’t lying either. You are really pushing your limits tonight, aren’t you?”

“No! I was good I swear,” You choked out as the vibrator in your cunt was turned up another notch.

“See? You’re still not being good, baby girl. I thought you wanted to cum tonight but I suppose you don’t.”

“No! No, I do! Please let me cum! Please!” Just the thought of not getting that sweet release you needed tonight was making you squirm as you ground your hips against the sheets. Anything to stimulate your throbbing clit.

Rough hands gripped onto your hips tugging you to your knees the only support being your cuffed wrists. Before you knew it there was a series of harsh smacks delivered to your ass forcing out the tiniest whine from your throat. 

Grillby’s deep gravelly voice spoke up, “If you want to cum anytime this week I suggest you say my name, baby girl.”

“Grillby,” You cried out shivering as his fingers stroked your ass.

A chuckle came from your right and your eyes flicked to Gaster who was sitting on the edge of the bed a giant smirk on his face as he stroked his huge, stiff length while he spoke to you, “You just don’t learn do you, angel?”

Scorching hot breath washed over your ear as Grillby’s hulking body covered yours, “Wrong name and you know it, baby girl. Do you really not want to cum this week?”

Suddenly there was a clear spot in your pleasure hazed mind and you cried out, “Daddy! Please, let me cum daddy!”

Grillby chuckled as he leaned back. “Not yet, baby girl. Not yet. You still need to apologize to your other daddy for teasing him all night.”

Suddenly a glowing violet cock was in your face already leaking thick streams of precum. You didn’t need another invitation as you flicked your tongue out licking up the precum decorating his shaft before taking as much of him as you could into your mouth, admittedly it wasn’t much. He was huge.

Slender phalanges wound into your hair before roughly shoving your face face down on his throbbing cock making you take more. The suddenness of it alone drew a choked whimper from you. “Ah fuck, angel. Your hot little mouth just feels. So. Damn. Perfect,” Gaster said thrusting roughly with each word.

Warm fingers traced down your soaked panty covered clit before they pushed them aside and gripped onto the vibrator pulling it out until only the tip was inside. It was roughly thrust back into you making you moan loudly around Gaster’s cock.

“Fuck!” Gaster jerked at your hair pulling you off his dick just in time for him to coat your covered breasts with glowing purple rivulets of cum.

Grillby laughed as he watched pulling the vibrator out and setting it aside. “Already, love?”

“You put your cock in that tight little mouth of hers while she’s moaning like a little bitch in heat. See how long you last,” Gaster said as he got control over his breathing.

“Fair enough.. Do you think she’s earned her right to cum yet, love?”

Gaster reached down gripping your chin with his thumb and forefinger making you look up at him. You stared up at him with a pleading expression. You just wanted to cum. Just once and it would all be okay.

Your hopes were dashed when a sadistic smirk spread across his face and he spoke up, “No. No I don’t think she’s earned it yet.” You let out an indignant whine unable to form any of the frustrated words you wanted to scream at him and the smirk just grew wider. “See? She’s being rather disobedient isn’t she?”

“Hm. I see your point, love.” Rough, hot hands came down upon your ass making you wince and let out a cross between a sigh and a moan. “I don’t want to hear a single sound from you until I say otherwise. Is that clear, baby girl?”

You nodded vigorously not daring to look back at him. The last thing you wanted to do at this point was provoke his wrath.

A sharp slap on your ass had you sucking in a sharp but quiet breath.

A second had you gritting your teeth as your eyes fell closed in pleasure.

A third had you biting your cheek to keep the moan down while you gripped tightly onto the metal bars of the head board. 

A fourth had you burying your face in the silk sheets trying to distract yourself as best as you could.

The last one was the roughest. You knew at this point there was no salvaging your panties. They were done for.

Gentle fingers ran over the stinging hand marks on your ass sending shivers down your spine. Your legs were absolutely shaking in the effort it took to hold yourself up.

“Are you ready for my cock, baby girl?” Grillby said chuckling at the desperate nod you gave him in return. “Then you’re going to have to beg for it like the little slut you are.”

Your mouth opened and there was no stopping the flow of words coming out of it, “Please daddy! I need you to fuck me into the mattress until I scream for you! Fuck me with that huge cock I wanna feel you fill me up with your cum until I can’t take anymore! Fuck me daddy!”

“The little angel sure does know how to beg when she has to, doesn’t she,” Gaster said watching you both with burning eye lights back to stroking his cock in slow solid motions.

Grillby only gave a laugh in response as your panties were ripped from your body. He balled them up and gripped onto your hair jerking your head back making your mouth open in a moan before he stuffed them in and let you go. Your tongue pressed against the soaked panties in your mouth tasting your own essence as Grillby made quick work of your bra tossing it aside in a careless manner.

The jangle of his belt sent a jolt down your spine but it was nothing compared to the burning tip of his cock rubbing against your slick entrance and the sizzling noise made on contact. He thrust forward in one smooth motion hilting inside you as his tip rubbed and pressed deliciously against your cervix. “Fuck, you feel so good around my cock. It’s like you were made to be my little cum slut.”

His hips smacked roughly against your still stinging ass while you gripped tightly onto the rails, your knuckles turning white from the pressure. You’re positive that you won’t be able to sit right for the next few days. His fingers laced through your hair once again and shoved your face into the mattress making you let out a loud moan from the rough treatment.

“Damn it, baby girl! Take my cock! Fuckin’ take it all!”

The words had you clenching around him and letting out loud whines as desperate tears poured down your cheeks. You were so close. So so close. Just a little more. You just needed a little more.

He leaned down and whispered in your ear, “Don’t you dare fuckin’ cum until I say you can, baby girl.”

Your eyes flew open wide and you turned your head to look back at him in a panic. You were so close. Too close. How the hell were you supposed to just stop?! You could feel the build up. The tension rising in your body as that white hot pressure got stronger and stronger. There was no stopping this. Just before you were dumped over the edge he pulled out and flipped you over on your back.

You clenched your eyes shut as you sobbed brokenly while it all faded away. You were so close. You just wanted to cum. You needed it so badly. Your head fell back on the mattress limply in defeat.

“I told you. You aren’t going to cum unless I tell you you can. Understood?”

You weakly nodded as he adjusted himself at your core rubbing against you before thrusting back inside.

“Open your eyes, baby girl. I want you to see your daddy come undone watching me fuck you into the mattress.”

You opened your eyes turning your head to Gaster. His face was flushed in a violet sheen as he rapidly jerked himself off, his eye lights locked on the primal motions you and Grillby were making.

You gasped through the panties in your mouth when Grillby pulled your legs over his shoulders and started plowing into you like no tomorrow. You arched into his hot body as he stroked your insides hitting all the right places. Gaster’s eye lights dilated at this and he let out a deep sexy moan before he came all over his hand and leaned back against the pillows completely spent.

Just the sight of him covered in his own cum, mouth hanging open as he tried to catch his breath was enough to make you clench around Grillby’s cock feeling the tiniest bit of satisfaction at the string of curse words he let out as he struggled to hold himself together.

Your stray thought must have shown on your face because Grillby let out an animalistic growl as his thrusts became rougher, sloppier. He leaned down pulling the panties out of your mouth before sinking his teeth into the nape of your neck seeming to relish in the high pitched moan he drew from your lips.

“You wanna cum, baby girl? You wanna cum around your daddy’s cock?”

“Yes! Daddy please! I need to cum! I need it so bad!”

His hot breath danced across your ear as he whispered the hot words you craved more than anything, “Then cum for me, baby girl. Cum around your daddy’s cock.”

Your back arched sharply as white hot sparks flooded your vision and you came around his cock milking him for all it’s worth. It wasn’t long after you felt the familiar burning spurts of cum dancing along your cavern as he filled you to the brim and cum dripped down your thighs.

Your body finally went limp as exhaustion took hold. Your head lolled back while you fought to catch your breath utter satisfaction clouding your mind.

The cuffs were taken off in two smooth movements and set beside the almost forgotten vibrator that started this whole mess. Gaster helped you move to a sitting position and you let out a whimper at the pressure on your sore ass.

“I know, angel. But you’ve got to drink something,” he said as he uncapped a bottle of water and held it up to your lips only pulling it away when he was satisfied that you’d had enough.

Grillby slid back into bed after putting cleaning and putting everything away. Together he and Gaster helped you so you were lying back down. Warm fingers carefully massaged your back and hips to fight off too much soreness that you would definitely feel in the morning.

A tired but content sigh left your lips as you relaxed into the bed.

“Fuck, you two are so perfect. Watching you ram into her like it’s life or death? I could do that all day long and not get tired of it.” Gaster was gently running his phalanges through your hair soothing the sting from being jerked around so much earlier. 

“Easy now, love. Don’t need to get her riled up again. She doesn’t have the energy for anymore tonight and you know it.” Grillby reached down pulling the covers over the three of you.

“Much as I hate to admit it Grillby is right. You guys really gave it to me tonight. Haven’t felt this tired from just one orgasm in a long time,” You mumbled against your pillow gazing up at Gaster. You still couldn’t fight off the smile you had though despite how serious you were.

“Damn. Looks like we’ll have to try harder next time, angel,” Gaster said smirking down at you his phalanges moving down to trace light patterns across your face.

“Not for a few days, love. Give her some time to recuperate from tonight.” Grillby was still massaging your back and slowly putting you to sleep. He really was a miracle work when it came to his hands, whether it be in the kitchen or in the bedroom.

“I love you guys. So much… Meeting you was probably the best thing to happen to me in my entire life,” You said already feeling the world drifting in and out.

“I love you too (Y/n). Get some sleep, baby girl.”

“Oh angel. You know we both love you. Now rest.”

You didn’t need another invitation as your eyes slid shut and you drifted to sleep curled up between your two favorite people.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys do not like to be ignored. Especially when you're struggling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut is so hard to write. But it was so worth it

The park bench you were sitting on was as freezing as the biting winter breeze that blew past you. You couldn’t really bring yourself to care though. Maybe it would numb the fear creeping in on you.

You’d lost your job. Fired. Because you refused to let a random disgusting stranger grab your ass. As if you didn’t have enough to worry about already you would now have to add finding a job to that list. You were three months behind on rent and your hope on not being homeless by the end of the year was swiftly dwindling.

Every single time you started the walk home you could feel a pit of dread in your stomach just waiting for the day you came home with an eviction notice taped to your front door. Now it was just a matter of time. There was no way in hell that you were going to find a job in time to save your house. 

Your thoughts went to your boys. You couldn’t bring them into your mess. They had enough to worry about and you’d never told them about how bad you were doing financially. You were well aware that they would go out of their way to help you with whatever you needed but you couldn’t live with yourself taking advantage of them like that. It was just wrong.

It didn’t help that you had only been with them for a year. You adored them so much but you were just so reluctant to show them the bad parts about being with you. They didn’t need the mess that you could be at times. 

You rubbed at your chest. Right over your SOUL where a soft stinging sensation started. They would figure it out sooner or later and you were well aware of how awful you were at lying. 

You glanced down at the phone in your hands before you slipped it into your pocket and stood, starting the long walk home. Sitting around would do you no good at all and they didn’t need to know. Not now at least.

Your stomach dropped to your feet when you got to the steps leading to your front door where a piece of paper was taped. You stopped for a moment wondering if this was just some sick joke your mind was playing on you in its frazzled state before you realized that this was real. You were, in fact, staring at an eviction notice.

You took shaky steps forward ripping it off the door and closing yourself inside your house sliding to the floor as you read over the paper. You had 30 days to pack up everything you owned and leave. 

You couldn’t handle this anymore. It was too much. Too much stress. Too much responsibility. Too many problems. Too much to deal with all at once.

You were already expecting the breakdown that came soon after reading that horrible, disgusting, fragile little paper.

  
  


* * *

Three days and you had been on the phone with just about everyone you knew. You were waiting on a call from the last friend you had in town that was trying to talk her roommates into letting you stay. You didn’t have high hopes on that panning out though.

Your parents said that they would set up a room for you if you needed it and not that you weren’t grateful but you really hoped that you wouldn’t have to go back there. They lived three states away and you were so attached to Ebott. You loved it here. It was your home… Your boys were here. Not that you were being very good to them right now.

Your plan to not let them know that something was wrong was long past dead. You couldn’t bring yourself to text them let alone call them. They would have immediately known that there was something off. It was like they had a sixth sense with that. 

What would you even tell them if they asked? “Oh hey. I love you guys more than anything but I might have to move three states away because I’m broke and have been kicked out of my house and I’m too scared to inconvenience you both with my problems.”

Yeah. That would go over well. You jumped at the ringing of your phone and a grimace crossed your face. It was Gaster. Again. You had missed dozens of calls and twice as many texts. Oh yeah. They were definitely concerned now. Great. 

You pushed the phone away from you quickly as if it would grow teeth and bite before you turned to the final box you had just finished packing. It took three days of stressed energy and very little sleep but you managed to pack up everything you owned. Now it was just a matter of where you were going to move it.

The ringing had long since faded into silence so the knock on the door had you perking up. That had to be your friend. A tiny swell of hope surged through you. If she came that meant she was here to help take boxes over to her place. That meant you didn’t have to leave the city!

You practically vaulted over the couch and threw the door open wildly. The blood drained from your face and your excited words died on your tongue. Gaster and Grillby were standing on your porch dressed to the nines, as usual. The schooled neutral expressions they had on their faces, however, meant that they were far from happy. You hated that it automatically sent a shock straight to your core. What a fucking Pavlovian response.

“Angel,” Oh even his voice was like ice. It didn’t help the uncomfortable wetness in your core. “Would you care to explain why you have been avoiding us for the past three days?” Gaster was being so calm and collected that you knew he was angry.

“Wha- I-.. My pho-” You barely managed to stutter out a rather pathetic excuse before he interrupted you.

“Your phone is perfectly fine. We can see it clearly from here. In fact, it appears that someone is calling you. You should probably answer that. You don’t want them to worry about you now, do you?”

You struggled not to flinch from the scathing words but moved to answer, clicking the green button with shaking fingers and bringing it to your ear as you tried your best to ignore the sound of the door shutting. “Hey, any news?”

Your friends voice came hesitantly, “I’m really sorry (Y/n). I tried my best to convince them but none of my roommates are on board with letting you stay. We just don’t have the room here for anyone else.”

You rubbed your temple in distress your shoulders sagging in defeat. She was your last option here. “No. No. It’s not your fault. I’ll just talk to my parents. Thanks anyway.” You hung up and set your phone back down with a sigh. You had debated for a moment on throwing it in a fit of rage but it’s not like you could afford to buy a new one.

“Angel.”

Oh yeah. You now had to break it to your boyfriends that you were going to be moving three states away, far far out of Gaster’s range to shortcut, to live with your parents.  _ Great _ . “Yes?”

“Would you please explain to us what the hell is going on?”

You sighed and made your way over to the couch plopping down on it sinking into the pillows. “I uh… I lost my job the other day and when I got home there was an eviction notice on my door. So, I’m gonna move back in with my parents.”

They both stiffened and Gaster spoke up hesitantly. “You parents? Don't they live hours from here?”

“Yeah. They do. They’re kind of my last option though so I don’t have much of a choice here,” You trailed off staring down at the ground.

“Of course you have a choice,” Grillby spoke up for the first time since he came.

You turned your gaze toward him with a small, sad frown. “Not really…”

“You are more than welcome to stay with us, baby girl. Even after you get back on your feet.”

“Guys… You don’t want me to live with you. I’m a mess.”

“Angel we didn’t want to be in a relationship with you just for the good things. Let us help you.” Gaster’s expression had melted from neutrality to concern.

“I… Why? Why would you want to deal with my crap on a daily basis?”

Grillby’s warm fingers gave you a light flick to the forehead. “We care about you, (Y/n). We enjoy seeing you. Talking to you. Just being around you. We would be constantly worried if you were so far out of reach.”

You stared into their faces a bit stumped just watching them move across the room to take a seat on either side of you. A soft sizzling noise and warm fingers brushing against your cheek alerted you to the fact that you were crying.

“We’re not going to force you to come live with us… But if you want to stay here in Ebott we can set up a place in our room for you. Or we could set the guest room up, if you would be more comfortable in there,” Grillby suggested as his free hand began rubbing circles in your back.

“And before you ask, yes, we are very sure about this, angel,” Gaster brushed your hair from your eyes with a gentle smile.

You took a moment to think before you slowly nodded. “Okay… Okay I’ll move in with you guys. But I’m not just gonna sit around while the two of you do everything around the house. That’s not who I am.”

Gaster chuckled as he pressed his face into your hair letting out a pleased purr that brought a smile to your face. How the hell were you supposed to resist that?

“Wouldn’t dream of it, angel. Glad you see things our way. Is everything already packed?”

You nodded. “Yeah it’s been pretty much all I’ve done the past three days. I was gonna wait until I figured out whether or not I’d be moving in with my parents to start looking for another job.”

“That’s good. I’ll move them to the house soon. For now though? You owe us three days of your time. Plus interest.” The way Gaster’s voice dropped sent shivers down your spine.

You couldn’t fight the smirk dancing across your face as you looked at him through your lashes. “Oh do I now?”

His sockets narrowed and without breaking eye contact with you he spoke, “You don’t mind if I take the lead tonight do you, honey?”

An amused rumbling crackle came from Grillby, “I don’t mind at all love. Do whatever you have to do. As long as you put up a good show.”

“Don’t you worry about that. I excel at entertainment.”

You tried to fight off the instinctive stiffening of your body. Gaster had only taken the lead a few times but each time he had it always spelt disaster for you. There were just certain times that you seemed to set off some kind of switch deep inside him and he could go for hours on end all while making sure you didn’t cum once.

The smile that stretched across his face was unnaturally wide. You could feel your pulse start racing faster as excitement coursed through your veins. The stress of the past few days just started washing away making you wonder, briefly, why on earth you had been so concerned about this whole mess when the answer had been so simple. Why did you let those stupid insecure thoughts take hold of everything?

Quicker than your eyes can process Gaster had moved. Lifting you by your thighs, making you scramble in mild panic to grip onto his jacket so you wouldn’t fall. The world shifted around the three of you and you were unceremoniously dropped onto the bed. The impact, however soft it was, drew a breathless squeak as you bounced after you hit the bed. 

You sat up ready to voice your anger at being tossed around so carelessly before Gaster beat you to it, “Oh angel. If I were you I would save my voice as much as I could. I wanna hear you screaming for me tonight.” Gaster tossed his long trench coat over the back of a chair and began unbuttoning his shirt.

Grillby stood off to the side letting out quiet chuckles. “Oh baby girl. I would run if I were you. He needs to burn off some energy before you get started.”

You didn’t need another hint as you threw yourself off the bed and took off running down the halls of their huge house.

Gaster looked over at the fire elemental tossing his shirt over to join his coat. “You are well aware that once I catch her things are going to be so much worse now.”

A twisted smile curled across Grillby’s face. “You weren’t the only one she ignored for three days, love. If I’m sitting tonight out I have to have some kind of entertainment here.”

* * *

  
  


It didn’t take you long before you found yourself lost in the twisting and winding hallways. You had only seen a few parts of the house and wherever you were currently? Was definitely not included in your list of familiar areas.

You were at such a disadvantage, it really was laughable. Not that you were laughing right now.

You were trying your best to be quiet so you might get a chance to run when you heard Gaster approaching but the adrenaline was pounding hard in your veins. All you could hear was your quick breaths and the intense sound of your own heartbeat. 

**C R E A K**

Your body stiffened and you whirled around looking for the source of the noise. You couldn’t place it. It was like it echoed all around you not coming from one specific place.

You took a cautious step back.

**C R E A K**

You whirled back around and took off running down the hallway. You could hear Gaster’s laughter echoing through the halls all around you and you spared a glance behind you only for skeletal hands to shoot out from a random open door pulling you into the room.

The door slammed shut loudly behind you as you were roughly shoved up against a wall your face pressed almost uncomfortably against the drywall. 

You tensed up and an involuntary shiver went down your spice as something cold and sharp ran down your back easily slicing away the fabric reducing it to nothing but scraps.

Hot breath danced across your ear as Gaster’s dangerously low voice spoke up, “You tried to run from me, angel? Don’t you know there’s no escaping me. It was a cute attempt though. A for effort.”

You opened your mouth to spit back a snarky remark but with the harsh slap to your ass the only thing that managed to make its way out was a quiet needy whimper. You were so soaked. With the lack of underwear it was starting to drip down your thighs.

“Oh no. You have no room to talk back tonight. Not after that little stunt you pulled. You had us worried. No calls. No texts. Nothing. So you know what you’re gonna have to do tonight, angel?”

You shook your head, your voice absolutely refused to work as his phalanges dug roughly into your ass.

“You’re going to have to prove just how much you want to cum around daddy’s cock tonight. I might give you what you want if I’m in a better mood by the time we get there. Then again. I might not.”

The world warped around you and you fell into burning arms that immediately locked you into place against a broad fiery chest. “Oh baby girl. You caused trouble for daddy, didn’t you?”

Your head snapped up with a look of betrayal on your face as your voice rose, “But you told me-” You cut off with a loud squeal as hands came down on your ass once again.

“Angel, angel, angel. What did I say about talking back?”

Your let out a frustrated growl all the irritation of being interrupted just building up for so long finally boiled over as you let out an indignant, “Fuck you!” Followed immediately by an annoyed and begrudgingly aroused squeak as you received another rough smack.

“You are just really into pushing your limits today aren’t you, baby girl?” Grillby brushed your hair from you face smirking down at you. “You seem to be having serious issues following basic instructions today.”

You bit your tongue to stop the flurry of curses as you glared up at him.

“Is she giving you trouble, honey?” A very familiar chill went over the room. It sent a pleasant tingle through your body but didn’t stop you from curling into Grillby’s chest drawing a chuckle from the elemental.

“Nothing I can’t handle myself, love.” A hand gripped onto your hair jerking your neck to the side in one swift motion before you felt a burning tongue laving over the crook of your neck. He seemed to find his favorite spot quickly because his teeth immediately sunk into the flesh of your neck. That perfect spot that drew an embarrassingly loud moan from you as your eyes slid shut in bliss.

You hardly noticed the feeling of cool magic wrapping around your ankles and subtly spreading your legs. To be fair, with Grillby sucking gently at your neck, his hands travelling down your nude body before they rested over your breasts playing with your nipples roughly, noticing other things was hard to do.

Your mind was quickly hyper aware of it when a second set of teeth bit into your inner thigh making your arch your back and bite your own tongue to keep the whimper down.

Your hands searched aimlessly for something, anything to hold on to when your eyes shot wide open feeling tendrils of magic wrapping around your wrists and waist holding you still. Gaster was apparently highly agitated today if the long black tendrils around him glowing faintly with violet magic were anything to go by.

Your legs were spread wider and another rough bite to your thigh has you clenching your fists and whining.

The sharp teeth removed themselves and you could feel Gaster’s smirk against your skin. “Oh angel. Is there something you wanted? I won’t know unless you tell me. You’ll have to speak up while I’m still in a listening mood.”

You opened your mouth to beg him to just fuck you when there was a pressure against your clit that made your voice crack with a load moan.

“Now now angel. You’re supposed to use your words here. Be a good little girl for daddy won’t you?”

“Pl-please daddy. I need you to fuck me with your cock! Fill me up with your cum! Please! I’m begging you!”

His smirk only grew wider in an almost cruel manner. “Oh? You want my cock, angel?”

You nodded frantically letting out a desperate cry, “Yes! I need it daddy!”

“Well, that’s too bad no isn’t it? Only good girls get this cock and you haven’t been a very good girl, have you? First, you ignored me for. Three. Whole. Days.” Each word was followed by a rough bite and an almost painful tugging on your clit that made you see stars and send jolts of arousal through your body but just wasn’t enough to send you over the edge.

“Then. Then you tried to.  **R u n. A w a y. F r o m. M e.** ” Rough phalanges dug into your ass again drawing blood this time as the tendril around your waist tightened its grip keeping you from making even the smallest of motions while his burning eyelights stared furiously up at you from between your thighs.

“Please daddy! I just want to cum! Please, I’ll be good I swear!”

“Oh angel. I’ll let you cum tonight. But you have to earn this cock and after that irritating stunt you pulled? You have your work cut out for you the next few days. And that’s just for me. We haven’t even gotten started on what you’re going to do for Grillby.”

You let out a choked cry as one of the tendrils rubbed against your dripping entrance before plunging in roughly. It moved unnaturally making your walls clench as if trying to take in more. To keep him from pulling it out. All that really served to do was scrape the slick appendage against that little button that had you screaming Gaster’s name.

“Oh, fuck! Daddy please! Right there!”

The tendril plunged back into your soaked core setting a rough and wild pace managing to hit every inch of you as if it were expanding within your tight walls.

It wasn’t long before you were letting out wanton moans feeling the hot white sparks of an orgasm rising and rising.

“Are you gonna cum for your daddy? I’m getting impatient over here, angel. Now I want you to  **cum.** ”

Your back arched and your vision went white as he hit that perfect little button inside you repeatedly. You felt a flood of liquid as you came hard around the tendril dripping all over the bed. 

You sagged in exhaustion unable to keep your eyes open even as the tendril around your waist retreated. The last thing you heard before you fell asleep was Gaster’s soothing voice talking to you.

_ “Get some rest, angel. You’re gonna need it.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't intend to write anymore for this but it just kind of came out. I might write some more I might not. It just depends on my inspiration level for this. I am currently writing out a multi chapter fic that I fully intend on posting whenever I'm finished writing it. Obviously that is gonna take priority.
> 
> (Just ignore that I was writing this to avoid writing one of the chapters for that, okay? Okay cool)


	3. Inner Turmoil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you just need an outside perspective

If you had taken the time to really think things through instead of jumping into them like you did, you may have realized that moving in with Gaster and Grillby so early into the relationship was not the greatest idea in the world. Granted your options were limited to moving in with them or moving states away and rarely, if ever, getting to see them. Clearly the right solution was that you move in. You just wish your stupid emotions would match your logic for once in your life.

It wasn’t that things between the three of you were bad. In fact, it was quite the opposite. Things were amazing. You had never been so stress free before and you honestly weren’t sure if it had to do with not worrying about ridiculously high rent or because you were being fucked so much that you were too tired to worry about much.

There was just one teeny tiny  giant and horrible problem that you couldn’t seem to push from your mind: You felt like you were constantly intruding in their home. It’s not that you were uncomfortable around them. They went out of their way to make sure you had everything you need, including your own room for when you need some alone time. You hated feeling so out of place when there was absolutely no good reason to, but you just couldn’t help it and it was so unbelievably frustrating it wasn’t even funny.

Which all of this emotional turmoil led to you sitting on a park bench glaring at the innocent duck pond before you as if it could solve all of your problems. It was all so overwhelming. Moving in had triggered a series of events you did not think you were ready for in this relationship, including but definitely not limited to meeting Gaster’s sons. Stars, that meeting could not have been worse if you tried. 

_ Rough hands dug into your butt before setting you on the kitchen counter. Your fingers gripped tightly onto Gaster’s coat as his sharp teeth nipped at your bare breasts making your breath catch. You couldn’t even bring yourself to be too upset that he had torn your last tank top to shreds. _

_ You could practically hear Grillby rolling his eyes as he went about making breakfast for the three of you. _

_ “Honestly Gaster. Could you be more insatiable,” he said rather than asked. _

_ This did nothing to stop Gaster from responding as he pulled away long enough to rake his eyelights up and down Grillby’s body. “That depends on if you decide to join us,” he purred out. _

_ Grillby let out an exasperated sigh as he turned from the stove pinning Gaster with a deadpan expression, “It is far too early to deal with your bullshit.” _

_ You covered your mouth but it couldn’t muffle your laughter. Your shoulders were still shaking when Gaster turned his attention back to you. _

_ “Oh, you think that’s funny, love?” His clawed fingers dug into your thighs as he jerked you to the edge of the counter grinding his very obvious bulge against your core forcing a whimper from your mouth. He leaned close to your face, a teasing grin stretching across his skull. “And you were being so good for me this morning,” he whispered before his teeth latched onto your neck ripping a low moan from your throat. _

_And that was the moment Sans and Papyrus had to make their dramatic entrance into your life. Isn’t that just_ **so** _great?_

_ Despite their not being a door to the kitchen there was a loud slam followed by an equally loud voice shouting, “FATHER! I APOLOGIZE THAT WE ARE LATE SANS WAsss-,” the tall skeleton, most definitely Papyrus if what Gaster had told you was right, trailed off as his tiny, barely there eyelights took in the situation before him. His jaw had dropped almost comically wide. Of course it probably would have been funnier in a situation where you hadn’t probably scarred the poor cinnamon roll for life. _

_ “bro, what’s goin on,” a quieter, slightly confused, voice asked before Sans stepped into the room and his sockets widened slightly at the sight of you on the counter in nothing but your panties with his father practically latched onto you. “...oh.” _

_ It seemed like Sans appearance snapped Papyrus out of whatever daze he had been in because his jaw slammed shut and he picked Sans up, tucking him under his arm. He stiffly turned around and walked out of the room. “SORRY FOR INTERRUPTING. PLEASE CONTINUE. WE WILL WAIT IN THE LIVING ROOM. THE ONE ALL THE WAY ACROSS THE HOUSE. TAKE YOUR TIME.” _

_ Your body was locked up in absolute mortification as you stared after Papyrus before you slowly looked at Gaster. “Gaster! Why didn’t you tell me they were coming over?! As far as first impressions go this is the worst! How am I supposed to look at them with a straight face now?!” _

_ Gaster chuckled weakly and gave you a sheepish look. “I.. may have forgotten they were coming over today…” _

Thankfully, neither Sans nor Papyrus held that little fiasco against you. If anything Sans used it to tease you at any possible occasion. Though it did take a week before Papyrus could look you in the eye without his skull turning a bright orange.

You sighed as your shoulders slumped in exhaustion. You managed to handle that just fine so why couldn’t you get rid of this horrible feeling? You should be happy… Shouldn’t you?

The grass rustled slightly as someone sat beside you on the bench, making you look up. It was Sans. You weren’t sure if you should be worried or thankful he was there to pull you from your thoughts.

“hey kid. you look like something is bugging you,” he said as he got comfortable.

Your mouth opened to automatically deny it before you saw the look on his face. The ‘don’t lie to me, I will know’ look. You glanced back at the pond deflating a bit as you carefully chose your words. “Yeah. I’m just having some problems. Nothing really major.”

“wanna talk about it?”

You furrowed your brows before glancing over at him as your fingers played with the hem of your shirt. A nervous habit you could never get rid of as well as a dead giveaway to someone as observant as the skeleton beside you. “I don’t wanna sound rude or anything but why would you want to listen to my problems?” 

He chuckled. “i gotta admit i was pretty skeptical when i first heard about you. but the longer time went on i kept seeing a change. not just in my dad but in Grillbz too. they’re better with you around. you make them happier. you make them want to be better monsters and that means something to me. so, yeah, if you have anything that you want or need to talk about but you don’t think you can go to them? you can always come to me.”

You couldn’t help the smile or the relief spreading through your chest. “Thank you Sans. I really appreciate it. To be completely honest, I don’t know what’s wrong with me. Everything is perfect. More perfect than it ever has been. I’m not stressing over anything and everything constantly. I’m with the two people I love and care about more than anything. I just can’t help but feel like I’m intruding in their home. It all happened so fast that it doesn’t feel real. They’re both doing so much to make me feel welcome and I don’t want to bring it up to them because I don’t want them to think that they’re doing anything wrong because they're not.”

He hummed, turning to stare at the sky for a few moments seeming to mull over his thoughts before finally speaking up. “yeah, believe it or not, i know how you feel. i felt the same way when monsters finally made it to the surface. then i felt it again when i finally got my dad back. that feeling that you have? it will eventually go away when the shock factor wears off and you finish processing. you had to uproot everything that you had very quickly. something like that is going to take a while to really work through. it took me months to finally relax after i managed to pull my dad from the void. you just have to keep in mind that what you’re feeling is normal and it will go away. you will be able to relax again. i get why you don’t want to talk to them about it. you just need some time to process your emotions instead of shoving them aside.”

You let out a soft puff of air as you nodded. “That’s exactly it… Thank you Sans. I didn’t know how much I needed to hear that.”

He turned back to you with a small sincere smile on his face. “don’t sweat it kid. i’m here to help.” He stood from the bench and held a hand out to you. “what do you say we head over to Grillby’s for lunch? You look like you could use a couple of pick-me-ups.”

You smiled and took his hand feeling the weight finally lift off your shoulders a little bit. “That sounds great Sans.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my asexual ass needs some more plot. Unfortunately, I have no idea where this is going


End file.
